Angelique Bouchard Collins
as Angelique'']] Angélique Bouchard Collins was a powerful witch of the 17th, 18th, 19th and 20th century. Angélique was also the former ally, enemy, friend, lover, and wife of Barnabas Collins. History Angélique was born during the Middle Ages in Martinique, France. During her early teen years, Angélique traveled to America, were she became a faithful and loyal follower of a warlock named Judah Zachary. Judah took Angélique under his wing, and taught her the sacred arts of magic and witchcraft. One year later, both Angélique and Judah were captured by the Catholic Church. Fearing her fate of death, Angélique betrayed Judah by testifying against him, in exchange for her freedom. After Judah’s persecution, Angélique retuned home to Martinique where she became the handmaiden of Josette Duprés. Unashamed of her lust, Angélique had a brief affair with Josette’s fiancé, Barnabas Collins. Overwhelmed with guilt, Barnabas called off the affair and declared his love only to Josette. Fueled with anger and animosity, Angélique was determined to win Barnabas’ love by casting a powerful spell to manipulate Josette’s love for Jeremiah Collins, Banabas’ uncle. After deceiving Barnabas to marry her, together they lived in relative peace. However, after the discovery of her practices in witchcraft, Barnabas supposedly murdered Angélique. Before her “death”, Angélique cursed Barnabas as a species of the undead. After her surprising survival, Angélique was devastated about what she did to Barnabas, and tried to reverse her spell. Unable to counteract the curse, Angélique fled Martinique after discrediting her testimony of Ben Stokes. During the early spring of 1968, Angélique changed her named to Cassandra Blair, and became the second wife of Roger Collins. Surprised by Roger’s elopement, The Collins Family welcomed Cassandra with opened arms. After his introduction to Cassandra, Barnabas immediately recognized his former estranged wife. Although she denied herself as Angélique, Barnabas never doubted her true identify. As the time passed, Cassandra and Roger grew further and further apart. As Roger began to realize the mistake he made in marrying Cassandra, Cassie was having an affair with multiple men, especially Tony Peterson. After the discovery of Cassandra’s intimacy with Tony, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard threaten to tell Roger. Fearing the consequences of her actions, Cassandra hexed Elizabeth with a spell that would surrender her into a dead-like state. Believing her to dead, The Collins Family unknowingly buried Elizabeth alive. After her marriage to Sky Rumson in 1970, Angélique desired to live a normal life by renouncing her powers. After her encounter with Julia Hoffman, Angélique claimed to no longer have interest in The Collins Family. However, after the rise of the Leviathans, Barnabas sought her assistance and begged her for help. Afraid of practicing magic again, Angélique reluctantly agreed. After the discovery of her husband’s allegiance to the Leviathans, Angélique abandoned Sky and further took refuge in Collinsport at The Old House. Abilities & Powers: Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. Elemental Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Mediumship: The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. Necromancy: The act of controlling and manipulating the spirits of the dead. Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Voodoo: The act of controlling and manipulating the body, mind, and soul of another person through the use of dolls and wax figures. Appearance & Personality Angélique Bouchard Collins was well-known for her beautifully long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Although she appeared innocently kind and loving, Barnabas described her like “poisonous honey”, seemingly sweet, but entirely deadly. Angélique was a very flirtatious and playful young woman, but she was also very cunning, manipulative, and possessed a wicked streak within her Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Category:CollinWiki pages needing citation Category:1692 Characters